Where the Blame Falls
by LorSquirrel
Summary: In-progress. By the way. Don't forget to review.
1. Prologue

This is booooring.

All I've been doing for the past three hours is drawing in my coloring book, and now I'm out of pages to color, I've looked at the clouds in the sky for so long that I've probably see every cloud shape ever, and no one wants to play twenty questions! It doesn't help that I'm stuck in the car so I can't even get up and move around

"Mommy." I say to the front passenger seat of the car. "When are we going to get there?"

She sighs and looks back at me, and I notice that a lock of her dark brown hair is slightly covering her pretty eyes. They're red; like that crystal thingy daddy got her for her birthday last year.

"Kairi," she begins in her usual soft tone, "You've asked me that twelve times in the past thirty minutes, and every time you ask, I give the same answer, so I'll give it again. I don't know yet honey."

"Would the answer change if I asked a…" what comes after twelve again?

"No. It would not change if you asked a thirteenth time." Oh right, it's thirteen.

"Why not?" I ask as I lean back in my seat.

She sighs again. She looks kind of tired, "Because it doesn't work that way honey." She states turning back to look out her window.

"Why doesn't it work that way?" I ask.

"Shut up Kairi." Yuki says from the other side of the backseat.

"Don't tell me what to do Yuki!" I yell at him.

"You have to listen to what I say, you little brat!" He yells back at me.

What a jerk!

"No I don't!" I yell back.

"Yes you do!" He yells back to me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I'm fifteen and you're only six." He says pushing up his glasses back in place with a smug grin.

"How does that make any sense!?" I yell as I hear mommy and daddy sigh at the same time.

"Because I'm the older sibling you idiot!" He yells back at me.

"I'm not an idiot you jerk!" I yell picking up my coloring book and throwing it at him.

It hits him right in-between the eyes. "Ha bulls eye!"

"You little!" He yells at me as he reaches over to my seat, grabs my hair, and pulls me over to his side.

"Hey let go of my hair you jerk! That hurts!" I scream, which get the attention of both mommy and daddy as they both look back and glare at Yuki as daddy pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"Heh…" he says letting go of my hair.

"Yuki…" daddy says in an angry tone.

"Y-yes sir?" Yuki replies to him.

"Why did you grab you're sisters hair?" Daddy asks.

"Only because she threw her coloring books at me!" Yuki replies frantically, picking the book off the floor and showing it to him.

Daddy turns to look at me. "Is that true Kairi?"

"Well yeah… but he called me an idiot!" I reply.

"That doesn't make throwing the book right," Daddy replies. "If he says things like that mommy and I will deal with him, you aren't allowed to throw things at him."

"Yes sir…" I reply crossing my arms and looking out the left backseat window.

"Good. We'll talk about this more when we get from uncle Haichi's house," daddy says pulling the car back onto the road.

After a few second the car starts coming up on an intersection, there's a big blue truck coming from the left, and a white van coming from the right. I bring this up because in the few seconds it took us to get this far, I've already become bored again.

"Kairi, why didn't you buckle your seatbelt?" Yuki asks in a bored tone.

"What?" I reply as we get closer to the intersection.

"You aren't buckled," he says pointing to the seatbelt.

"I guess I forgot." I reply.

"Wow, you really are an idiot!" He says flicking the side of my head.

"Shut up you jerk!" I yell at him.

Mommy and daddy both look back at us; "Would you two just give it a r-" daddy is cut off when mommy yells. "Kyo look out!"

Not even a second after; the car hits something, and then everything goes dark.

…

I feel something shaking me, and a voice.

I think it's saying something; I think it's saying to wake up.

…

I feel myself starting to wake up and I hear the voice from before say something, "Shin, she's waking up!" It sounds like a girl's voice.

I slowly open my eyes, or at least I thought I did. Everything is still dark. I can feel something warm against my skin, and I think I'm lying on a road.

"Hey, Kairi right, are you okay?" The voice asks frantically.

I open my eyes again but everything is still dark so I rub them with my hands thinking that maybe that will help. Everything is still dark.

I start feeling around where I'm laying, to the right there's just more of the road, to the left I can feel a bunch of rocks and then some grass.

"Hey! Answer me!" The voice asks just as frantically as before.

"Why is it so dark?" I ask picking up one of the rocks and feeling the edges of it.

"What?" The voice asks.

"Everything is dark, is it night time?" I start feeling some pain on different parts of my face, when I reach up to touch where it hurts I feel something wet.

The voice is quiet for a second, "Oh crap! Um… tell me how many finger I'm holding up!" The voice replies in a panicked tone.

I rub my eyes again but I still don't see anything, "I don't see anything, everything is just dark," I notice a pain in the back of my head, and the fact that I don't hear my mom or dad. "What happened?"

"Oh god, shin she can't see anything!" I think someone replied to the voice, but I can't hear it. Everything sounds like it's fading away.

What's going on?


	2. prologue 1-1

Chapter 1-1: Twelve Years Later.

Twelve years ago… well it won't official be twelve years for another month, and a half, but still... twelve years.

…

I wonder if I should try calling Kyo and Yuki this year…

Wow that's one of the dumbest ideas I've had in awhile, they'd hang up the second they heard my voice. Just like they have the every time I've tried calling them for the past ten years...

"Miss Akiyama." I'm jolted out of my train of thought by a gruff voice. It sounds like it's coming from the front of the class room so it's probably the teacher, but I can't really remember who was teaching before I zoned out.

"U-um… yes?" I reply to the voice.

"You do realize classes are over, correct?" The gruff voice responds with a sigh. I think it's the English teacher, Mister Suzuki, or "Mister Baldo of Baldimore," as Miki likes to call him.

Wait did he say classes are over?

"What?" I respond in a confused tone.

Another sigh from Mister Suzuki." classes ended ten minutes ago and everyone other than you has left. I just wanted to make sure you are going to leave at some point. I have papers to grade and the sound of you mumbling to yourself is distracting."

"Oh, sorry, Suzuki, I'll get going," I respond.

I reach down to where I left my backpack, I feel around the outside of it until I feel my hand slide over the cold metal handle on my cane, I then proceed to take it out feel around it until I find and press the button that causes it to extend, and then slip my hand through the wrist band attached to the handle. I reach back down again to grab one of the straps on my backpack, and then sling it over my shoulder.

It doesn't take long for me to feel my way around the other desks in the class room and reach the door. I open it with my free hand, and step into the hallway, "Try not to fall down the stairs again, Miss Akiyama," Mister Suzuki says in a disinterested tone as I step out of the class room.

I don't even bother responding to him, I just close the door to the class room, and walk down the hallway.

He said classes have been over for ten minutes right? Strange, the hallway sounds pretty empty for this soon after classes; it usually takes twenty or so minute for it to get this quiet… Eh, whatever, I think I'll just go back to the dorms give that toy to Molly, listen to some music, and then go to bed.

I start tapping my cane on the ground in little arcs moving from left to right so I don't run into anything or trip and fall from something someone might have left lying around.

As I continue walking I suddenly feel the warmth of sunlight against the entire right side of my body. I stop and take in the feeling. I've always liked the way the sunlight feels against my skin even before the accident, the way it warms my body the second I step into the rays, even through my school uniform, feels so nice.

…

After awhile of standing in the middle of the hallway, taking in the warmth from the sunlight, I guess a cloud drifted in front of the sun, because the feeling of warmth quickly starts to subside, eventually leaving completely.

I let out a disappointed sigh, "Well, it was good while it lasted," I say to myself as I continue walking to where the stairs are.

Actually since there doesn't seem to be anyone else around maybe I could use the elevator like I did last week. Hmm… on second thought I kind of lost my sense of direction when I used it last, and non of the numbers on the buttons are in brail, so I guess I'm stuck with the stairs.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the stairs, and when I do, I retract my cane, put it back in the outside pocket of my backpack, grab the railing leading down the stairs, and start taking slow careful steps so I don't fall.

As I slowly make my way down the stairs, I start counting every step, I started doing this the first year I came here, I was bored and I didn't have any friends, and slowly walking up and down the stairs always seemed to take forever, so I started counting the number of steps for ever set of stairs I came across, it helps make it seem like its go faster. I also discovered that the number of stairs from the first floor to the third is one hundred twelve.

After about two minutes I finally reach the first floor, so I get my cane back out and continue to the front doors of the school.

As I walk through the hallway the only sounds I hear are some distant muffled voices that sound like they're coming from the cafeteria, and the rhythmic tapping of my cane against the tiled floor. It's actually pretty relaxing, especially considering how noisy it usually is at this time of day. It's a nice change of pace.

My cane hits against something metal. I reach to feel what I've hit, and I feel the cold metal frame of the school's main entrance. I push it open and am greeted by a gentle breeze, and the scent of flowers coming from the school's garden.

I'm about to step outside before I hear a very loud noise.

CLANK CLANK CLANK!

Hmm… If my intuition is right, which it usually is? Then that's the sound of…

"Hello Kairi," The always lazy sounding voice belonging to my friend Molly, says the second the clanking stops.

"If you keep running like that those prosthetics are going to break again," I say as I raise my hand, and waggle a finger in mock disappointment in the direction of Molly's voice.

I hear a quiet shuffling noise coming from Molly's direction which usually indicates that she just shrugged.

"Eh. If that happens again I'll just have you carry me to the nurse's office again," She replies a small amount of playfulness coming through her lazy tone.

"Once you lose a couple pounds maybe. It felt like my arms were going to fall off you were so heavy," I say sarcastically as I rub my arm as if it were sore.

"Hey! I can't be much heavier than that backpack of yours! I swear it's like you have an elephant in there!" She says the sarcasm in her voice perfectly matching mine.

I have an idea.

"How did you know I have an elephant in here?" I reply with a confused tone while trying to keep a straight face.

"Wait, you actually have an elephant in there?" Molly replies in an amused tone.

"Sure do! Want to see?" I ask with a grin.

"But of course miss Saito!" Molly replies bombastically.

"Okay," I reply as I take off my backpack, and lay it on the ground in-front of me. "Stand in-front of me,"

"Sure," Molly replies cheerfully.

I hear her move in-front of me, but I reach out and feel around for her blouse just to make sure.

I kneel down, and start unzipping the main pocket, "By the way. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Why?

"Because other wise I'm not showing you the elephant!"

"Okay, okay. There closed now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure.

"Pinky swear?" I bring up my hand closest to her, and raise my pinky finger.

"Pinky swear," she replies wrapping her pinky around mine.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Darn it!"

"Seriously close them now."

"Okay. They are sealed shut now."

"Good."

I finish unzipping the main pocket, and immediately feel a small plushy elephant trunk bump against me hand.

I pick it up, and hold it out towards where I remember Molly being.

"Eye's still shut?"

"Yup!"

" Someone's getting excited! "

"Oh. Stop singing and let me open my eyes!"

"Okay. On the count of three open your eyes."

"Got it!"

"One… Two…." I let out a fake cough just before saying three to mess with her.

"Hey!"

"Had something in my throat, anyway. One… two…. three! Open your eyes!"

Molly gives a little gasp, and snatches the toy elephant out of my hand.

"This is adorable!" She shouts so loud I'm pretty sure the people in the cafeteria heard us.

"So you like it then?" I ask picking up my backpack back up.

She gives me a pretty big bear hug during which I notice that she's wearing raspberry perfume.

"Are you kidding me?" she joyfully says as she puts me down. "If we were dating I would so kiss you right now! You know… if I did that kind stuff with girls,,,"

"Okay then… anyway what are you doing for your birthday?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Why are you asking about my birthday? It isn't for like three weeks." She says in a confused tone.

Seriously Again?

"Molly. What day do you think it is today?" I ask patiently tapping my foot.

"Thursday, Duh," She replies.

"I mean what do you think the date is today?"

"The fourth,"

I sigh, "Today is the thirty-first. YOUR birthday genius!"

"Really? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Honestly I don't know why Miki, Suzu, Ikuno, Kyoko, or I thought that that she would remember this year. I guess we thought it was impossible to forget your own birthday three years in a row, but somehow Molly manages it.

"We figured you would actually remember this year, that's why!" I say tapping my cane against what I think is her prosthetics judging by the "Twang" sound I just heard.

"Well what gave you guys that idea?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know… anyway. You want to get something at the Shanghai? I think they still do the thing where you get a free slice of cake for your birthday," I ask with a sigh.

"Actually I was thinking of the Chinese diner, they let you get any of the desserts on the menu free of charge no matter what, or how big!" She replies cheerfully again.

"Sure. You want to invite some people?" I ask picking my backpack up and putting my arm through one of the straps.

"Yeah! Let's invite Miki, Suzu, Ikuno, Kyoko, Hayato, and… let's also invite that Nagataka guy that Miki's dating," She says the last part with a chuckle.

"They aren't dating dork. She just showed him around town," I explain.

"I know, but I just like annoying her with it," She replies with another chuckle.

"According to her the only ones you're annoying are Kyoko, and Nagataka." I reply in a disapproving tone.

"Okay I think I saw Kyoko, Hayato, and Suzu in the cafeteria, but where would Miki, Ikuno, and Nagataka br…?" And she's ignoring me now. I don't know anyone else who can go from full on conversation to ignoring the person they're having the conversation with like Molly does.

"They're probably in the room for that detectives club that Ikuno's in,"

"You know the way there?"

"Yeah wh-"

"Okay I'll go get Kyoko, Suzu, and Hayato from the cafeteria. While you go get Miki, Ikuno, and Nagataka from the detectives club room, and we'll meet back here in twenty minutes. Okay? Great! See you in twenty minutes!" I don't even get to respond before I here the clank, clank, clanking running towards the cafeteria.

Okay time to head to the detectives club.


	3. prologue 1-2

_Authors Note: I just wanted to make a quick shout out to Oscar Wildecat from the 4LS KS forums. He was the proof reader on this, and he caught several errors that I completely missed the first time through. He will also be proof reading all of the rest of the chapters for this fic into the foreseeable future._

_Quick side note, I've decided to start queuing you guys in on music that I think guys well with what's happening in the scene (It's mostly KS music). I'll type something like this [Start playing: Cold Iron.] when it's time._

* * *

[Start playing: Afternoon.]

_Okay, why the hell does this part of the school not have braille signs?_

I mean, come on. Last time I checked blind students made up a considerable size of the student body, and there are still areas with no braille signs? What the-

"Oof!" I bump painfully into a wall.

_Damn it!_

Why the hell does Ikuno have to have her clubroom in the one part of the school that I never spend time near, and doesn't have any braille signs? Because it is the only room available? Or is it because she likes messing with me?

Either way, I'm hitting her with my cane when I find her. I think I'll attempt a headshot this time.

After a while of walking through the halls and bumping into walls, I hear a ringing come from my backpack.

_Five bucks says this is Molly calling to ask what's taking me so long._

I put my backpack on the ground, unzip the main pocket, and start fishing around for my cell phone. It doesn't take long to find.

"Yes Molly?" I reply grumpily into the phone after I flip open my phone.

"Do I sound like a seventeen year old girl to you young lady?" A gruff, aggravated voice comes from the phone. I've heard the voice plenty of times before, but it still takes me a minute to place it.

"Uncle Haichi?" I reply in a bewildered tone. As he usually doesn't call until the weekend because he works from 6:00 AM to 10:00 PM, I wonder what he's calling for.

"Do you know any other men with a voice as beautiful as mine?" he replies in a dramatic voice.

_Beautiful? You sound like you've spent the entirety of your life smoking cigarettes in the basement of a satanic church!_

"Nope. I've never met anyone who's voice is as... unique as yours uncle Haichi. Also, Molly turned eighteen today," I reply, reaching down to zip my backpack back up. Whenever uncle Haichi calls, he usually takes about an hour of my time, and I'm pretty sure Molly would come looking for me if I took too long.

"Whatever. Hey, is that Terramoto girl still shorter than her?" he replies in a mischievous tone.

I sigh. _He always makes fun of Kyoko for being the shortest out of our group of friends. Mostly as ammunition against her when she starts making jokes about him looking like Santa Claus._

"I wish you guys would stop with the verbal warfare already," I reply in an exasperated tone.

"I don't think that wish will be coming true for a while. By the way, I thought up a new nickname for her," he replies with a giggle.

_The last thing I needed to hear was his incredibly creepy giggling. It sounds like some kind of demonic gremlin laugh._

"Good for you," I reply flatly.

"Want to hear it?" he asks excitedly.

"No," I reply flatly.

"Party pooper," he replies in a sad tone.

"Did you just call to tell me your newest nicknames for my friends?" I ask, pulling one of the straps on my backpack over my shoulder.

"Well actually I called to ask for Kuri and Shin's phone numbers," he replies in a casual tone.

"This is the fifth time this month you've asked me to give you their numbers. Did you lose them again?"

"Maybe..."

"How is it that I'm blind, and I'm still better at keeping track of stuff than you?"

"Oh. Shush, and give their numbers."

"Fine, but make sure you put them into your phone as soon as you hang up."

"What are you my mother?"

"No. But I do have a metal cane that I can beat you with if you call me for their numbers again." I reply sweetly.

"Sheesh. You are exactly like your father." he says with chuckle.

[Stop music.]

I stop walking, and tighten my grip on my phone.

_What did he just say?_

I just stand there for a while not saying anything, and I think Haichi realized why**; **because**,** he just let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Uh... sorry Kairi, I shouldn't of-"

"I'll just send you an email with their phone numbers later Haichi," I say, cutting him off.

"Wait Kairi, I-" I slam my phone closed before he can finish.

"Idiot," I mumble to myself.

_Ten damn years, and he still doesn't know when to shut up about Kyo! "You are exactly like your father." Was that supposed to be a damn compliment? How the hell could he compare me to that jacka-_

"Is something wrong Kairi?" A familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts. It takes me a minute to figure out whose voice it is, but I eventually realize it is Ikuno's voice.

I've always found her voice a little weird. Not that it sounds bad, but it's always been a little deeper than the rest of the people in our group of friends. It isn't as deep as a guy's voice, but it does make her sound older than she actually is.

_Wait. How long has she been standing there?_

"Oh. Hello Ikuno," I say, my tone a little angry.

There's a small silence. "Uh... are you trying to crush your phone or something?" she says in a worried tone.

"What?" I reply.

"It looks like you're squeezing it really tight," she replies.

It's only now that I realize that my hand really hurts. I loosen my grip on the phone, and the pain begins to subside.

"Uh... You didn't answer my other question Kairi," she says hesitantly.

_Right... Okay what can I use as an excuse, while at the same time changing the subject of the conversation?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haichi just called me to ask for my parents' phone numbers, even though I've given them to him like ten times this week," I reply, trying to keep an amused tone.

"Heh. That sounds like something your uncle would do. Does he ever _not_ forget things?" she replies, her voice changing from hesitant to a rather cheerful tone.

[Start playing: Fripperies.]

_Explanation successfully avoided._

"Yeah, I swear he loses everything I give him. Birthday presents, gift cards, pictures, books, money. It's like he's cursed, or something," I reply, putting my backpack back on the ground. I unzip the main pocket and then put my phone back in it.

"No kidding. He still hasn't given me back that movie I let him borrow, and it's been like a year now!" she says as I zip my backpack shut.

"I don't think you're going to get it back if it's been a year..." I reply as I get back up and move one of the backpack straps over my shoulder.

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to bug him about it next time I see him," she replies. "Actually, what are you doing in this part of the building? There aren't any braille signs or anything to help you know where you are. Right?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you, Miki, and that Nagataka guy. And I thought you guys would be in the club room," I explain.

"Oh. Actually Nagataka, and Miki left about ten minutes ago," she replies.

"Where'd they go?" I ask.

"They were going to the city with Hama," she replies.

"What for?" I ask.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the clubroom putting together this model handgun. When I heard your voice coming from the hallway, I decided to see what you were doing."

"What was that about a model gun?" I ask.

"Oh. I wanted the club to look like real detectives. So I got all of us tan trench coats and fedoras, and Nagataka got all of us model gun kits along with these cool looking holsters!" she replies excitedly.

She always said she wants to become a real detective, so she can follow in her dad's footsteps. I think she said that he's like a lieutenant or something in the nearby city.

"How did you get them into the school?" I ask. I'm pretty sure that the school staff would have a problem with students carrying around anything that looks like a gun with all the students who have heart conditions here.

"Mister Honda cleared it with the medical staff. As long as we don't carry them around with us during classes, and only carry them after classes are over, and also don't shoot anyone, we can have them on the school grounds," she explains, as I hear a faint tapping coming from down the hall. "Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh. Well, Molly wants to go to the dinner for her birthday dinner, and she wanted to invite everyone, so she went to go get Kyoko, Suzu, and Hayato while I was supposed to get you, Miki, and Nagataka. But I guess I've kind of failed at that," I reply.

"Why did she want Nagataka to come? She's barely even spoken to the guy according to him," she asks.

"I think she just wanted him to come along so she could tease him and Miki," I reply.

"What does she want to tease them about?" she asks.

"She thinks that they're dating because they keep going places with each other," I reply.

"Really? I never actually thought about that as a possibility..." she replies before going completely silent, and soon after I hear her begin loudly tapping her foot.

Ah. She's probably in the good old Ikuno thinking stance. Which, according to Miki, is just Ikuno leaning backwards while looking at the ceiling and tapping her foot in the ground.

She continues tapping for a couple minutes before she lets out a small high pitched giggle, "I can think of how that would work, but I doubt Kyoko would be happy with it," she says, letting out another giggle.

"Why wouldn't she?" I ask, tilting my head quizzically.

"I don't know. She just always seems to get that twitch in her eye whenever a girl compliments Nagataka, or when he compliments a girl," she replies.

"Huh. I wonder how long she's known him..." I reply.

"I don't know, but she always seemed to talk about him even before he came here," she replies with a small chuckle.

"Well we can ask her when we see her. Come on, before Molly decides to come hunt us down," I reply cheerily.

"Sure. Just let me lock the club room," she says before I hear her dash off down the hallway.

I wait there for a little bit before I feel someone bump into my side.

"Tch. Why don't you move out of the middle of the hall so you aren't in peoples' way, idiot?"Someone says in a grumpy male voice. I assume it's the person who bumped into me.

Oh, right. I am just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry," I reply stepping over to the wall on my left, "I'm just waiting for my frie-"

"Like I care," he says before I hear him walk away.

Well he was a rude.

I hear someone running towards me "Who was that guy?" Ikuno asks.

"I don't know. I've never heard his voice before," I reply turning my head to face where her voice is coming from.

"Weird... I swear I've seen him somewhere before..."

"Where?"

"I don't know... I just know I've seen him somewhere... judging from the eye patch and the uniform; I'd have to guess he's a student. I've probably just seen him around the cafeteria or something," she replies.

"Eye patch?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was wearing a black eye patch over his right eye. If you gave him that hat I'm making Akio wear for the rest of the week then he would look like a pirate," she replies with a chuckle.

"What hat?" I ask.

"Oh. I didn't tell you yet?" she asks.

"I don't think so," I reply.

"Oh. Well I'll tell you on the way,"


	4. Author's note

Hey there readers of Where the Blame Falls. I just wanted to give a small update on how things are going with the fic.

The third part was almost done, but then I ended up losing all of the memory on my laptops hard, so I've been re-writing it which is taking a little while since school has started up again. It should be done in about three weeks, but it may take longer than that.

Anyway. Have a nice day.


End file.
